Zack's a Lucky Guy 1
by The Unsung Dude4
Summary: Zack & Maya share a few things & one of them is hot! Features Bailey & Maddie in later chapters. Full Story gonna be reposted in the next few weeks. Disclaimer: I don't own the show, music I use, or characters. They're just to help get the story along.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this was deleted because apparently it didn't follow the uploading chapter guidelines.**

**I wanna say now, that I don't claim owner of the copyright on the show, characters, or the songs who's lyrics I use for the story, I just used them to get the story to form & get it moving along.**

**I also updated the grammar & changed the appropriate "Ya's" with "Yeah's". for your pleasure/understanding, Enjoy.**

**The situations as depicted in this story are raw & extremely graphicrated M for such stuff. I advise no one under at least 15-17 years old read unless you can handle it.**

It was the perfect Saturday evening. Zack & Maya just had the perfect date of their relationship. They strolled into Zack's room afterwards.

"Zack, you ever have fantasies about any of the girls you went out with before me?" Maya asked after they went in.

"What kind of fantasies?"

"Ya know, sexual fantasies, sex with them. Stuff like that."

"Um let's see. There was Maddie. She's this older woman that worked at the candy counter at The Tipton back in Boston."

"How much older was she?"

"3 years I think."

"Anyone else?"

"I dunno, let's see. Oh ya, these hot English twins me & Cody went out with when we were 13-14 years old."

"Ok. Both of them at once, or one at a time?"

"Both of them at once. Hey what about you? You ever have those with the guys you went out with before me?"

"Maybe."

"Eh, I don't care. You're with me now that's all that matters."

"Back at ya. So, have you fantasized about me?"

"Yeah, I mean, maybe."

"Cool. So in your fantasies, how far have you & me got."

"For what?"

"You know."

"Oh sex?"

"Yeah, how far?"

"I don't think I should tell you."

"Why?"

"Cause you'd get mad."

"Oh. That far huh?"

"Yep. You ever fantasize about me?"

"Maybe."

"K that's all I needed to here."

"You still a virgin?"

"I'll deny it if you tell anyone, but yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

"Ok."

"So, you wanna make those dreams a reality."

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Duh. That's why I'm asking."

"Wait, wait, wait. Right here, right now, you're saying you want to fuck me in my room?"

"No, I'm saying I want you to fuck me. Right here, right now, in your room."

"Ok, so how do you wanna do this, ya know, before I do you?"

"Let's just start with some making out, & see where that leads us."

"Ok."

Then, they started kissing, Maya's hands around Zack, Zack's around Maya. Then, they layed on Zack's bed, then rolled over, Maya on top of Zack.

"Let me see it, Zack."

"See what?"

"Your dick, what'd ya think. Ah, forget it, I'll do it myself."

Then, she undid his belt, unzipped his pants, pulled them down, saw his bulge through his boxers, & said, "Is that for me," with her hand lightly rubbing it.

"Yeah, if you want it to be," Zack answered.

Then, she pulled the boxers down. She couldn't believe how big it was, it was like 7-8 inches long.

"I chose the right guy to do this my first time with," she thought.

"You're big," Maya said.

"Thanks," Zack said.

"Do you mind if I put my mouth on it?"

"Nah, go ahead."

So, she put it in her mouth on it. Zack's eyes went wide, then he closed them. He liked the feeling of being inside Maya's mouth, even though it was her 1st time, she was good at it. He felt close to coming in Maya's mouth.

"Maya, I'm gonna cum!" he yelled

Maya stopped for a sec, Zack felt the feeling subsiding. Then, Maya just started jerking him, fast. Zack felt the feeling come back.

Maya whispered in his ear, "I want you to cum on my face."

Then, after a minute, Zack exploded on her face. Maya was practically drenched in his cum from the boobs up.

She told him, "Look at what you did, now my shirt is soaked in your cum."

"Sorry 'bout that," he apologized.

"You should be, now you're gonna have to undress me."

"Ok," Zack answered.

He started with her shoes & socks. Then, her pants. Then, her shirt. When he took her shirt off, she wiped her face with it when he got it off.

Then he was conflicted. "Which one should come off first? Panties, or bra?"

"Um, I don't care, how about since I took your pants & underwear off, you can take mine off next."

"Ok."

Then, he took here panties off, he thought her pussy looked amazing.

Then, she said, "Ok, now I'll take your shirt off, then you can take my bra off."

"Ok, sounds like a plan."

Then, she slipped his shirt off. She loved the way he was shirtless in front of her, alone, completely naked together, or at least almost. Then, he took her bra off. He felt the same way about her. He unhooked it from the back, then he pulled it down her arms, & threw it half way across the room.

"What'd ya do that for?" Maya asked.

"Just wanted to, I guess," Zack answered.

"Now what?"

"I don't know. I've never done this before."

"How about some more making out, then when you're hard again, we could fuck."

"Ok, but I think seeing your boobs already did that to me. What size are they?'C'-cup?"

"No, there "C plus"."

"Ok."

"So making out?"

"Oh, yeah right."

Then they started making out again. Zack started touching Maya's boobs. She shuttered. He pulled his hands off her boobs.

"No, keep doing that, I liked it, it's just a new feeling, I'll get used to it," Maya said.

"Ok," Zack said.

He put his hands back on her boobs, she got wetter. Then, he put a finger in her puss, & she gasped.

"Keep going," she told him.

"Can I lick your tits?" Zack asked.

"Sure, go ahead," Maya said.

Zack put his tongue on her tit, she winced. He kept going cause she told him to. She could feel her orgasm coming. She spewed in his hand.

"Ok, now that we both came, you wanna get this started, then?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," she answered.

She positioned herself above his dick, making out as they got ready, when Maya realized, "Do ya have any condoms?"

"Uh, yeah. In my wallet in my pants, but they're all the way over there, & we're over here."

"Ya lazy goof. I'll get it."

She got off him for a minute, went over to his pants, got his wallet, pulled out the condom, & brought it back over to him.

"Here," she said giving it to him.

"Do I really have to?" he wined.

"Yes, unless you wanna be a dad before we're ready."

"You're right, you're right."

"Yeah I'm right. Tell ya what, I'll go down on your dick with my pussy, then I'll pull off, then you can put the condom on & we can finish. Ok?"

"Sure, it's a compromise I guess."

"Yeah. Here I go."

She went back into position, then put the head of his dick in her pussy. She shuttered a little, then slid down his dick slowly. She paused for a sec, then continued to go down his shaft until she had it in all the way.

"Wow, that feels good," she said.

"Yeah, no kidding, my first time doing this with a beautiful girl like you, & it feels amazing," he replied.

"Aw... That's so sweet. I'm still making you put on the condom, though."

"Damn," He whispered quietly & discreetly, but she could read his lips.

They both chuckled a bit, then Maya pulled off. "Put it on, quick Zack," She said, craving his dick back in her.

"Ok, give me a sec," He said wanting to be back in her as much as she wanted him in her.

He pulled the condom out of the pack, then put it on top of his dick, then Maya grabbed it, & pulled it down over it.

"Now we're ready again," she said.

"Yep. Now ride me," Zack said.

"With pleasure," she said.

Then she started back down on his dick. She lowered herself on it. She could feel every inch of it enter her. She gasped. He gasped. They both gasped. Then, she started to rise back up on it. Then up, down, up, down, and continued this motion until he came inside the condom, & she came on his dick.

"That was great," she said, still on him.

"Yeah, I'll say," Zack said, still in her.

A few minutes later, they caught their breaths, then Maya said... "Can you go again?"

"Sure, but I don't have another condom with me," he answered.

"Don't worry," she said.

"What do ya mean? What was all this 'Unless you want to be a dad before we're ready' stuff? Was that said just crap you said to make me wear the damn thing?"

"No it wasn't. I just meant, I want it in my ass."

"Oh, then pull off, & I'll take off this condom, & we'll get started."

"Ok."

She pulled off, he got up, took the condom off, & threw it in the trash. When he turned back, Maya was on her back, looking hungry, for dick. Zack saw her, & his dick got hard again.

"You coming back to bed, Zack?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he said. "So, in the ass?".

"Yeah, anytime, big boy," she answered.

That sent him over the edge.

"Here ya go."

He lined his dick up to her ass.

"You want it in here?"

"Yeah, just a second."

She then took his dick in her mouth, and started to blow him again, "Just lubed it up for ya, Zack. Now shove it in."

Then she lined her ass back up with his dick. He started pushing it in. She gasped. He couldn't believe the feeling of her tight ass on his dick, & vise-versa.

"So tight!" Zack said in a loud whisper.

"Tight enough for ya?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," Zack answered.

"Mmmmmmmm...!" Maya said.

"Zack, you're so good inside me."

"Yeah, you too."

Zack & Maya were in heaven, well in Zack's case that was literal. Zack flipped Maya over. Then, after 5-10 minutes of Zack fucking Maya's ass, & Maya loving every minute of it, they're climaxes were getting closer.

"Maya, I'm gonna cum!" Zack yelled.

"Me too!" Maya yelled back.

Then, they both came together.

Then, as they were laying in Zack's bed, Maya said something... "Good thing it's a weekend night. As you know, we can't be seen out of our cabins after curfew, so..."

"You can stay here anytime," Zack assured her.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

"I wanna give you something for being a good sweet, kind, thoughtful, sexy, awesome boyfriend,"

"Yeah I am being all those things aren't I? A little out of character for me, but for you, anything."

"You're so good to me, now I'm gonna give you something special..."

"What?"

"This."

She took his recovering dick & placed it in her mouth, then sucked on it, while bobbing her head up & down on it.

"That's it, Maya. I'm gonna cum, again."

Then, he blew a big load in here mouth. To which she swallowed it all.

"Night, Maya."

"Night, Zack."

Then they both fell asleep in each others arms, naked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Maya woke up before Zack. She looked at him, thinking how lucky she was to have him. Zack woke up & saw that Maya was up too.

"Hey, sexy boyfriend," Maya greeted him.

"Morning sexy girlfriend," Zack greeted back.

"Want some morning sex?" Maya asked.

"Sure," Zack answered.

Maya threw the covers off of the bed. Then, as Zack saw her boobs again, he got hard. Maya saw his dick grow from being limp. Then she went down to it, lightly grabbed it, & started stroking it. Zack saw it & got more turned on. Maya smiled at him.

"Here, I'm gonna try something," Maya said.

"Ok," Zack said. Then Maya took his dick between her boobs. Zack liked the feeling. Then, Maya took his dick in her mouth & started bobbing her head up & down. Zack's climax was approaching.

"Here it comes," Zack braced Maya. Then he came all over her breasts & face. With breasts & face all covered, she said, "Look what happened again. How do you expect to get me cleaned?"

"Well, we could take a shower together," Zack answered.

"That's using your head, Zack," Then she bushed his hair. "Come on. Come with me."

They got up & Maya led Zack to the bathroom, hand in hand, Zack's cum still on her face & breasts.

"Ok, then we gotta take a shower."

"Cute."

"I know."

They went into the bathroom with their clothes in hand, shut the door behind them, got into the shower, & started the water.

"Ooh, hot," Maya said.

"Yes you are," Zack answered.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Oh. You're sweet."

"I know."

Then, Maya grabbed the soap, & started washing herself in front of Zack. She looked down & bent forward & rubbed the soap on her legs, slowly to entice him. Zack marveled at Maya washing the soap on her legs. Then, Maya started washing her stomach. She turned to the shower head. Zack liked the look of her from behind. He lined his dick up to her ass, but she caught him & grabbed his dick in her hand.

"Not yet," she said, "First, you can help me out by washing my back."

"Ok, ok," Zack said.

Then, he took the soap, & started to rub her back with the soap.

"Oh yeah. For someone who rarely takes a shower, you're awfully good at giving them," Maya complemented.

"Well, I have skills, it just depends on what they are, or what they have to do with," Zack said.

"I'll say," then, she turned toward him. "Oh, exited already?" she said looking down at his dick.

"It would look so," He said.

"We need to take care of that, then."

"Yep."

Then, Maya walked towards him & hugged him. They started making out. Then, Zack started soaping her ass.

"Why are you doing that?" Maya asked surprised.

"Just thought everything on ya had to be clean."

"Good thinking," Maya told him. Then, she bent over, water hitting her back &

said, "Ok, you can stick it in now."

"Ok, here I go, again." Zack stuck his dick in her ass, moving in & out at a steady rhythm.

"I love your dick in my ass, Zack," Maya said.

"Yeah," Then, he started soaping her ass again.

"Oh keep doing that, Zack." Maya begged.

"Sure thing," Zack said.

He kept moving her cheeks left & right. Then, out of nowhere, someone opened the door.

"Hello, Zack?" Cody's voice called.

Zack heard his bro's voice & stopped. He & Maya looked at each other, & he put his finger over his lips, meaning for her to be quiet.

"What do you want Cody?" He asked.

"I just wanted to give you a wake up call."

"Yeah, well, I'm in the middle of something, here." He said, he laughed under her breath.

Maya have him a look like _'You seriously pulled that joke & laughed at it. _

"Yeah, I'll say, you never take a shower."

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to clean up for Maya tonight."

"Ok, see ya later."

"Yeah, see ya," Cody closed the door behind him after he went out of the room.

"What's Cody doing up at 6-7 in the morning?" Maya asked.

"Eh, he's been waking me up every morning, so I wouldn't be late for work, or school," Zack answered.

"Oh. That's thoughtful. Ya gotta wonder what goes on in his brain."

"Hey, hey, hey, do ya want to talk about Cody, or do you want to get back to this."

"You're right. Keep on fucking me, maestro."

"With pleasure."

He started moving in & out of her again. After a minute, Maya told Zack to go faster, & he was more than happy to oblige.

After another few minutes of hot shower ass-fucking, Zack said, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too," Maya replied.

Then they both came, in a huge load. Maya's washed down the drain.

"Oh yeah, I love your cum in my ass," she said.

"Yeah," Zack said back.

Zack pulled out, & Maya hugged & kissed him.

"I love you," she told him.

"You too," he told her.

They made out a little more, turned off the shower, stepped out of the shower, & got dressed.

Maya looked at Zack, & asked, "Do you have a shirt I can borrow?"

"Why?" Zack asked back.

"My shirt is covered with your dried cum from last night. Thanks for that, by the way"

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry," he realized. "Um... Here. Look in this pile of clean shirts." Maya looked in the pile, & pulled out a black t-shirt & put it on.

"When do you want this shirt back?" she asked.

"Whenever you can get it back to me."

"Ok, see you tonight?"

"Yeah, see ya later."

"Wait, what if my room mate asks where I've been, or what if someone sees me in the hall?"

"Ok, tell them that you crashed in Bailey's room, since London's away on vacation & get Bailey to confirm it if they need proof."

"How do I do that? Bailey's not the one to lie for no reason."

"Just tell her something, make it up if ya have to."

"Yeah, sure, maybe."

"Just try it. At least it's a plan."

"Ok, if I have to, I will."

"K, see ya later."

"Bye."

Then they kissed, & Maya left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Maya was on her way back to her cabin, she was walking down the hallway outside Bailey's bedroom when Tutwiler was walking down the hallway the other way when she spotted Maya.

"What are you doing out of your cabin so early?" Tutwiler asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just going to my cabin."

"From where?"

"Uh. From Bailey's cabin."

"I didn't hear the door close."

"Yeah, I accidentally went the other way first for a minute before I realized I was going the wrong way."

"Oh, ok."

Maya knocked on Bailey's door. Tutwiler looked at her, questionably.

"Forgot something."

"Yes, oh, hi Maya., Bailey said.

Before Bailey could say anything else, Maya went into her room.

"What's up, Maya, why'd ya come in here with out saying something?"

"Do you want the truth, or can I just hang here for a few minutes."

"What truth?"

"Why I'm here at 7:30 am."

"Yeah. I want the truth."

"Well, I had sex with Zack." She mumbled.

"Come again, I couldn't hear you."

"I had sex with Zack, ok!"

"What? You did it with Zack?" Bailey asked in a loud whisper.

"Yeah, 3 times."

"3 times? Wow."

"I know, right?"

"So, how was it?"

"What!"

"Sorry, that's personal stuff."

"You really wanna know?"

"Sure if you wanna tell someone."

"It was great."

"Really, with Zack?"

"Yes with Zack. I know he can seem rude, disgusting, weird, messy, what were we talking about?"

"You & Zack together?"

"Oh yeah, right. He might seem those things & more most of the time, but when we were alone in his room, he was just so sweet."

"Zack?"

"Yes Zack."

"What else?"

"He's big down there where girls fear about when they're going out with a guy they really like, & get to sex."

"Wow, that means Cody would've been big down there too if we got that far."

"Wait, wait, wait. You & Cody didn't do it when you 2 were together?"

"No, he was to stupid to do a thing when he was alone with me."

"That's understandable. You wanna know what it would've been like?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, do you wanna have sex with Zack & me?"

"You mean a 3-way?"

"I guess, so...?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"You don't have to if you don't wanna."

"No, I wanna. It's just that I don't know if Zack would be interested in it."

"Trust me, he would."

"Really, how do ya know?"

"It's every guys dream, & fantasy to do 2 hot girls at once, trust me."

"Ok, then I'm in."

"Great, I'll text you after me & Zack's date tonight, & you can meet us at his cabin."

"Ok."

"Plus it's our 1 month anniversary, so it'll be special."

"Ok, see ya later."

"Ok, later, bring a box of condoms too, ok?"

"Sure," then Maya left.

Later that day, Maya was busy, she went to the ships pharmacy & bought condoms & birth control pills. She bought regular & Trojan fire & extacy condoms to try later that night. (They were the 1st brand to come to mind when I 1st wrote this).

Bailey was busy too, She was also buying condoms & birth control pills.

Later that night, as their date was coming to an end, Zack went to the bathroom & Maya texted Bailey to meet them at Zack's cabin in a few minutes

When they got to Zack's Cabin, Bailey was waiting.

"Bailey, What are you doing here?"

Maya went over to bailey, "Surprise!" she turned around while saying that. "I got Bailey to agree to join us tonight."

"Wait, what are we talking about here?" Zack asked.

"A 3-way!" The girls said together.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wanted to do something special after we ate, & Bailey's here to help make it better."

"You agreed to this, Bailey?"

"Yeah. I mean, I want to have sex with somebody before I'm 18, & your bother was to stupid to make a move when we were together."

"Yeah, that's always been his problem. So, how about we go into my room & get this thing started."

He unlocked & opened the door. They went in. Maya & Bailey opened their purses, & took out the boxes of condoms.

Zack took his shoes, socks, & boxers off, so he was just in his boxers & shirt.

Bailey & Maya took their dresses off, so they were in their bras & panties.

"So, who's going first?" Zack asked.

Maya & Bailey looked at each other & Maya whispered something to Bailey. Then, they looked back at Zack.

"So, who?" Zack asked.

They looked at each other, then ran to Zack. They pushed him on to his bed, pulled his boxers off, & Bailey had a look of surprise on her face.

"What's Wrong?" Maya asked. "I told you he was big."

"Yeah, but I didn't know you meant that big!" Bailey said.

"How big did ya think I meant?"

"I don't know, like 6-7 inches, not 8-9 inches."

"Well, that's what I meant."

"Girls, quiet, we don't want anyone outside to hear us," Zack interrupted.

"He's right," Bailey whispered.

"Yeah, let's just get started," Maya said.

Then, Maya started taking the tip of Zack's dick in her mouth. Bailey looked at her, amazed at what she was doing.

"You wanna take a try, Bailey?"

"Um, sure."

She took Zack's dick in her hand, stoked it lightly, licking her lips. Then, took the head into her mouth, & started bobbing her head on it, up & down.

"Bailey, that feels good," Zack said.

"Yeah, how's your 1st time?"

"Mm-mmm," Bailey hummed & she held her thumb up towards Maya.

When Bailey's mouth was at the tip, Maya started sucking the rest of it. The feeling sent Zack reeling.

"Keep going, girls. Ah! I'm gonna cum!" Zack said. Then he blew a huge load all over them.

"Geez, does he always spray like this?" Bailey asked.

"Yep," Maya answered.

"Sorry," Zack said.

"Now it's time for action. Bailey, you got your condoms?"

"Yep, you?"

"Yep."

Then, Maya got on top of Zack, took out a condom, put it on him, took off her panties & bra, & pushed down on his dick.

"Watch how it's done, Bailey."

"Ok."

Then, Maya started to move up & down on Zack's dick. This was turning Bailey on & making her wet, so she started rubbing her vag, which made her more wet.

"Maya, I'm gonna cum again," Zack said after a few minutes.

Then, he came in the condom & Maya came all over his dick.

"Ok, your turn, Bailey," Maya said. "Luckily, I brought these."

Then, she pulled a container from her bag.

"What's that?" Zack asked.

"It's viagra that starts working several moments after it hits your stomach."

"Ok, give me one." Zack said

Maya gave him one. As soon as he swallowed it, his dick blew back up like an atom bomb.

"Wow, that stuff works great," Maya said, Zack still inside her. Then, she slid up & down it again.

"Oh! Zack! This is better than without that pill."

"Yeah," Zack said.

After a few more minutes, Zack & Maya came again.

"That was great," Maya said.

"Forgetting someone?" Bailey said.

"Oh. Right," Zack said. "Maya, let Bailey give me a ride."

"Ok."

Then, Maya got off. Zack took the condom off & threw it away. Bailey went over to him with a Trojan condom, put it on Zack, took off her bra & panties, & finally started down Zack's dick.

She paused for a moment a few inches down, but kept going down until it was completely in her. She gasped when she was all the way down on it.

"God, Bailey, what kind of condom is this?" Zack asked.

"Just a Trojan extacy, Why?"

"It feels good."

Then, Bailey started moving slow on Zack's dick, felling the effect of the condom every inch of Zack's dick & after a few minutes, "Bailey, I'm gonna cum again."

"Me too," Bailey said.

Then, they both came, Zack inside the condom, inside Bailey. Bailey, on Zack's dick.

"Man, that was good," Bailey said.

"Yeah," Zack agreed.

Bailey slipped off of Zack's dick. Zack took the condom off & threw it away. Then, Maya & Bailey bent over on the bed.

"What's this?" Zack asked.

"We want you to fuck our asses now," Maya said

"Yeah," Bailey agreed.

Zack took a Trojan condom & put it on his dick.

"Get ready, Maya," He warned.

Then he put his dick in her ass & she yelled with pleasure.

"What's on your dick that feels so right?" Maya asked.

"Just one of those Trojan condoms," Zack answered.

"It feels so good," Maya said.

Zack picked up his pace, increasing her & his pleasure, which made Maya yell with pleasure.

"Keep fucking my ass with that condom on!" She demanded.

"Sure thing," Zack replied.

After a few minutes, their climaxes were approaching

"I'm gonna cum, Maya!"

"Me too."

Then they came.

"That was great!" Maya said.

"Yep," Zack replied. "Now your turn, Bailey.

"Ok," Bailey said.

Zack pulled the condom off & threw it away. Then he pointed his attention/dick at Bailey's ass.

"Nice ass, Bailey," Zack said.

"Thanks, Zack," Bailey said.

"Yep."

Then, Zack lined his dick up to Bailey's ass, inserted the tip in, then pushed it in, slowly. Once it was all the way in, he pulled it back a little, then forward again. Bailey closed her eyes, put her top teeth over her bottom lip, & moaned with pleasure & arousal. After a few minutes, Zack's & Bailey's climaxes were getting closer.

"I'm gonna come again, Bailey," Zack said.

"Me too," Bailey said.

Then, they came together, Zack in Bailey's ass.

"That was good," Zach said.

"Mm-mmm," Bailey answered.

Zack layed on the bed.

Maya & Bailey, pleasuring his dick, making him cum a few more times. Then, Maya & Bailey, layed on the bed too. Maya rode Zack one last time in the ass with a Trojan condom. Then, Bailey did too, until they came one last time, then Bailey passed out on top of Zack & they all fell asleep together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

Bailey drifted awake. She saw that the night before wasn't a dream.

'Oh my god!' she thought. 'I really did it with Zack last night!'

Then, she looked around, & Maya was lying on the bed next to her. She felt something in her ass, then looked down to see Zack's dick in her. She got off it for a second, then took the condom off, & was suprised to feel it was hard.

She thought, 'What the hell.'

Then she started jerking him a bit. Then, swallowed his dick. She thought it was delicious.

Then, Zack woke up to see Bailey sucking his dick. After a few minutes, he came & Bailey swallowed it.

"You awake?" Bailey whispered.

"Yeah," Zack answered.

"Be quiet, I don't wanna wake Maya."

"K."

Then, Bailey positioned herself above his dick, then put it in her vag. She moved herself up & down a lot. Then, they both came. Zack in Bailey, Bailey on Zack's dick.

"That was good, Bailey," Zack whispered.

"Yeah," she answered.

They layed there with eyes closed. Bailey on top of Zack. Then Maya woke up. She saw that Zack & Bailey's eyes are closed.

Then she said, "You guys awake?"

"Yeah," Zack said.

"Bailey, I want a turn, get off for a second," Maya said.

"Ok," Bailey answered.

Bailey got off. Then Maya took Zack's dick in her mouth & blew him 'till he came in her mouth. Then she put his dick in her ass & slid up & down. Then they both came.

Maya got off. Then, Zack got up & the all went into the bathroom, got in the shower, & turned on the water. Maya & Bailey were on the same side, looked at each other, leaned in, close to each other, & started making out. Zack thought it was hot, & got more hard.

Maya bent forward a bit, Zack took his chance, then shoved his dick in her ass.

Maya gasped then moaned. Bailey moaned too.

Then, Zack spewed in Maya's ass. He pulled out, they turned around, then he shoved his dick in Bailey's ass. Pushing in & out, Bailey moaned. Maya moaned.

Then, he came in Bailey's ass. Then, Bailey turned to him, & told him to lay on the floor of the tub, he did, & she put his dick back in her ass. Then she layed front first on him & made out with him, moving up & down.

Then, they came again. Bailey got off, then Maya got on, & put Zack's dick in her ass & moved up & down.

Then, they came together

They got up & Zack said, "Girls, why don't you go back to your cabins because we don't want anyone to know about this no do we?"

"Right, come on Bailey," Maya replied.

"What time is it?" Bailey asked Maya.

"Let me check my phone. It's 6:05."

"K let's get outta here."

Then, they snuck out, & went back to their cabins.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

It was prom night, Maya & Zack were slow dancing to the music.

"This has been a great night," Maya said.

"Yep, mostly," Zack said

"What do you mean?"

Zack motioned his head, then Maya looked to see Mosby & Tutwiler dancing together.

"Yeah, that's a bit creepy, but I know how to make it better."

"Oh Yeah?"

"Yeah, let's go back to your cabin."

"Ok."

Then they started walking back to Zack's cabin. All the while, something else was going on somewhere else...

A few minutes ago...

Cody & Bailey burst into his cabin, making out. They closed & locked the door.

Then flopped on Cody's bed. Bailey on top.

"You wanna do this?" Cody asked.

"Yes," Bailey answered.

"Ok then."

Then they started making out again. Bailey then took her dress off, so she was just in panties, since she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Man, Bailey, you're beautiful," Cody said.

"Thanks," Bailey said. "Now let's get you undressed."

"Ok."

Then Cody took his tux jacket off, then Bailey unbuttoned his shirt, & he took it off. Then Bailey unzipped his pants, Cody took off his shoes & socks, then slipped his pants off, so he was just in boxers. Bailey could see his bulge.

"Hmmm he looks like he's as big as Zack," Bailey thought.

Then she pulled down his boxers & saw his dick.

"Wow, you're big!"

"Thanks."

"You'll like this."

Then Bailey took his dick in her hand & started jacking him off. Then she took it between her boobs & titty-fucked him, then started to blow him.

"Oh, Bailey, that feels good," Cody said.

"Mmmmmmm..." Bailey moaned.

Then, "Oh, I'm gonna cum," Cody said.

Then he came in Bailey's mouth & she swallowed it.

"Can you go again?" she asked after a minute or 2.

"I think so."

"Do you have a condom?"

"I think in my wallet."

"I'll look."

Then Bailey looked in his wallet, then pulled out a plastic square package.

"Here we go."

"Thanks."

Then Cody opened the wrapper & pulled out the condom.

"Hold on a minute," Bailey said. Then she started blowing him again, 'til he got hard, "There, now put it on."

"Ok," then he put it on. "There."

"Ok, now just relax."

"Ok."

Then Bailey got up & got into position, then slid down on to his dick.

Then she got all the way down, "Ugh" Cody & Bailey grunted.

"You feel good in me Cody."

"You feel good on me Bailey."

They were sitting up, Cody in Bailey. They start kissing.

"Here, lick my tits," Bailey said.

"Ok."

Then Cody licked & sucked Bailey's tits. Bailey moaned from the pleasure. Then, Cody fell backwards. Then, Bailey started moving slowly up & down & after a few minutes, "I'm gonna cum again."

"Me too!"

Then they both came, then layed there for a bit.

Back to Zack & Maya...

They went in to Zack's room, made out, & stripped.

"Zack, you ready?" Maya asked.

"Yep."

"Ok."

Then Maya pulled down his boxers & started jerking his dick. Then she took it between her tits, then in her mouth. Then Zack came in her mouth.

"You spew a lot."

"Yeah, I know."

Then Maya bent forward in front of Zack, "Pick a hole & if you choose my vag, wear a condom."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Then he pushed his dick in her ass. Then he started thrusting in & out.

"Oh Zack, you feel good in me."

"Same here," Zack said.

Then after a few minutes, zack came in Maya's ass.

"That was good!" Maya said when they were lying on Zack's bed.

"Yep," Zack said.

And again back to Cody & Bailey...

"Cody, ready to go again?"

"Yep."

Then Bailey bent down in front of Cody.

"Put it in my ass now, Cody."

"Sure."

Then Cody put his dick in Bailey's ass, & pushed in & out at a steady pace.

After a few more minutes, "Bailey, I'm gonna cum again."

"Me too."

Then Cody came in Bailey's ass.

Then they all fell asleep in their beds.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

After graduation, & Maya broke up with Zack...

"Well you guys finally graduate,." Carrie said.

"Yep, finally done with this crap." Zack said. "That reminds me, I didn't get to finish what I said, I was gonna say, 'Goodbye seniors, goodbye class, high school you can kiss my ass!'"

"That's a nice thing to say," Cody said.

"Ok. Now, let's get back to the hotel, long drive, traffic, that stuff," Kurt said.

"Cody, wait," Bailey yelled to Cody.

"What's up?" Cody asked.

"See you later."

"Yeah, later."

"See y'all later."

"Later, Bailey," Zack chimed in.

"Bye, Zack."

"What was that about?" Cody asked Zack.

"Nothing, just saying bye."

Cody gave Zack a suspicious look, then they headed towards the car.

Then, later at the Tipton, when they got back...

They entered the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. "Welcome back Zack & Cody!"

They walked forward. "Little blonde peoples!" Esteban yelled.

"Esteban, what's up, man?" Zack & Cody asked.

"Oh, not much, except, you're back!"

Then he hugged them, "Yeah, nice to see you too buddy," Cody said.

"You remember my lovely wife, Francesca."

"Sure." Zack said. Then they waved, & she waved back.

"Hey guys." Someone called from behind.

"I know that voice anywhere." Zack said. "Maddie!" He said while turning around.

"Yep." Maddie answered.

Then she hugged Cody, then Zack.

"How are you guys?"

"Good."

"Fine."

"How's Bailey, Cody?"

"Great."

"And how's Maya, Zack?"

Zack was silent with a frown, "What's a matter?"

"He and Maya kind of broke up."

"Oh, come here," Then she hugged him for a minute to comfort him. He could feel her hard tits against his chest.

Then she pulled away, "You know, I'm here for you if you need me."

"Yeah," Zack said with a heavy sigh.

"Ok, now let's party!" Kurt yelled.

Then, everyone went into the party room. Then "Melt With You" by Bowling For Soup started playing on the stereo. Everyone started dancing & having fun.

When the part with the kazoos came on, Maddie went over to Zack, who was leaning against the wall, drinking some root beer.

"You ok, Zack?"

"Yeah, I'm just bummed because Maya dumped me."

"Oh."

Then, "Last Night on Earth" by Green Day started playing when the song ended.

"Remember when you were 12 & I was 15 & I promised that I'd dance with you at your prom if you danced with me at mine?" Maddie said.

"Yeah, but that was years ago, besides, it's a little late for that."

"I know, but how about we dance now, here, during this song?"

"Ok, sure, I'm a free man now, why not?"

Then, they went on to the dance floor, where there were only a few couples slow

dancing to the song.

Billie Joe starts singing the first line, while Zack & Maddie get ready.

"I text a postcard, sent to you did it go through?"

They line up, "Sending all my love to you..."

They start slow dancing, swaying back & forth from left & right.

"You are the moonlight of my life every night"

Maddie puts her head on his shoulder.

"Giving all my love to you"

They continue dancing, Zack lowers his hand from her hand to her ass, Maddie

doesn't seem to notice.

"My beating heart belongs to you I walked for miles til I found you.

I'm here to honor you If I lose everything in the fire I'm sending all my love to you"

(music)

Cody comes into the room & sees them dancing

(music)

"With every breath that I am worth here on Earth, I'm sending all my love to you.

So if you dare to second guess, you can rest assured That all my love's for you"

Zack closes his eyes for a little bit.

"My beating heart belongs to you I walked for miles til I found you I'm here to honor you If I lose everything in the fire I'm sending all my love to you"

(music)

They start turning, Zack looks up for a sec, & sees Cody. Cody waves to Zack.

Zack waves back like George to Marty in Back to the Future 1 & 2. Then Cody smiles, turns, & walks out of the room.

"My beating heart belongs to you I walked for miles til I found you I'm here to honor you If I lose everything in the fire Did I ever make it through?"

The song fades, then Maddie looks up to Zack, cause he's like a few inches taller than her, then they move their heads closer together, then share a kiss.

As they were pulling in together, the Beatles song, "All my loving" started playing.

"Close your eyes & I'll kiss you. tomorrow I'll miss you. remember I'll always

be true" (fades out)

They pull away, breaking the kiss.

"Wow," Maddie mouthed.

"Yeah," Zack replied.

They went out of the room to get some more soda.

Once Zack was hyper enough after his cheering up, they went back in, where an oldies song was playing.

**(This next part is something I wrote, it's kinda exaggerated).**

Zack went over to the dj, "Pist.. Hey, buddy, can you put "I Know, You Know" by Big Time Rush up next?" Then he slipped him a $5.

"Sure, bud," the dj says.

After a few minutes, the song came on. Zack starts lip syncing the lyrics...

"Whoa whoa, whoa whoa"

"Maybe this could be the line That starts the whole story.

Maybe you could be the one The one who's meant for me"

He moves towards Maddie.

"I know that I should wait" He points to Maddie. "But what if you're my soul mate?

I'll slow down when you say, slow down We can We can party like the weekend.

You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'"

He dances to the beat.

"I know you know, we know we've got somethin'.

We could be onto something so good.

Tell me that your mine I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'.

I know you know, we know we've got somethin'.

Do you notice me at all? I'm usually lost for word.s

You know I can't help but fall I've never felt so sure.

Got me in a hurry But you don't gotta worry.

I'll slow down When you say slow down.

We can We can party like the weekend.

You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'

I know you know, we know we've got somethin'.

We could be onto something so good.

Tell me that your mine I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin'.

I know you know, we know we've got somethin' right.

For two of our kind So let's party like it's 99."

Dudes start joining the dancing.

"I know you know, you've got my heart pumpin' I know you know, we know we've got somethin'."

Maddie joins in, facing Zack, lip syncing the girl's lyrics. With a few girls behind her.

"Hey, baby, you drive me crazy It ain't about what you done for me lately.

It's all about you, no lie, it's the truth.

Just wanna say I got a big time crush on you."

Everyone starts dancing when the song picks back up.

"I know you know We could be somethin' I know you know We got somethin'.

We can party like the weekend.

You got me thinkin', we could be a thing, yeah I know you know, I've got your heart pumpin'.

I know you know, we know we've got somethin'.

We could be onto something so good.

Tell me that your mine I know you know you've got my heart pumpin'.

I know you know we know we've got somethin' right.

For two of our kind So let's party like it's 99, yeah I know we've got somethin'.

Woah, oh.

We got something so right Woah, oh" (fades out)

A few minutes later, outside the room Maddie was talking to Zack.

**(End of that)**

"I think my sugar rush is waring off, Maddie."

"Ok, how about we go up to my room so we can ward off your sugar rush."

"When did you get a room here?"

"When I decided to move out of my old apartment."

"Ok, but how can you afford it?"

"I get an employee discount here, plus my savings."

"Ahhh."

Then they walked up to Maddie's room, went in & sat down on Maddie's bed.

"That kiss was something," Maddie said.

"Yep," Zack said.

Then Maddie turned to him & started kissing him again. Zack deepened it. Then, Zack took off his hoodie, Maddie took off her shirt, Zack his, Zack took his pants off, & Maddie hers.

They were making out on Maddie's bed, Zack in boxers, Maddie in a bra & panties on top of Zack, when, "Zack, do you really want to do this?"

"I've been wanting to do this since I was 12."

"Ok then."

Then Maddie stood up & took her panties & bra off. She could the bulge in Zack's boxers, getting bigger a little when he saw her boobs. Then she kneeled down & pulled his boxers down & saw his 8 inch dick.

"Oh my god! You're really big!" Maddie said.

"Yep I know," Zack said.

Maddie was contemplating while licking her lips whether she could swallow the whole thing

Then, she licked it all over then put the head in her mouth then, started bobbing her head up & down on it.

Then, she got in place & slid down on his dick, slowly. Then she went back up, then down, then up & down. After a few minutes, Zack got on his knees, & Maddie held herself up with her hands & kept moving back & forth with her head back, moaning with pleasure.

Then, "I'm gonna cum!" Zack said.

"Me too!" Maddie said.

Then Maddie came on his dick & Zack pulled out & spewed on her.

"That was good," Maddie said.

"Yep," Zack said.

"Can you go again?" Maddie said after a minute.

"Yeah," Zack answered.

Then Maddie turned around, then bent forward. "Whenever you're ready," She said to Zack.

"Ok," Zack said back.

Then he got up, lined himself up, then shoved his dick in her ass. Maddie shivered.

"You ok?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, it's just that I've never had it in my ass before."

"Oh, ok, do you want me to stop?"

"No, keep going."

"Ok."

Then he started moving in & out slow, then fast. Maddie moaning. Zack groaning a bit. Zack spanking her ass a bit.

Then after a few more minutes, "I'm gonna cum again!" Zack said.

"Me too! Cum in my ass!" Maddie said.

"Ok!" Then he grunted & came in her ass.

Then Zack fell back on the bed, panting. Then Maddie went up to his head.

"Thanks," Maddie said to Zack.

"Yep," Zack said back. "Well, I'd better get back to my room, before anyone wonders where I am."

"Ok, bye."

"Later," then Zack left.

A few minutes later, the door opened, "Oh hello," Maddie said.

"Hey Maddie," Cody said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

Cody went into the room & closed the door.

"Hey, Cody," Maddie said.

"So, you wanted to see me up here?"

"Yes, I did," then Maddie sat up & removed her blanket.

"Whoa," Cody said, averting his eyes.

"Why are you looking away?"

"Cause, you know I have a girlfriend."

"So?"

"So, I'm not supposed to see another woman naked."

"Come on, it's just me."

"Yeah, I guess looking & not telling Bailey won't be that bad," He said looking back at Maddie.

"See, it's not that bad." Maddie said as he sat down.

"Yeah."

Maddie looked down at his shorts. "Someone's happy to be here."

"Yeah, a little I guess."

Then Maddie put her hand on his leg. "You know, I could take care of that for you."

"I bet you could."

Then Maddie knelt down in front of him & started unzipping his pants. "Maddie, what are you doing?"

"I told you I could take care of it."

"Ok." 'Holy crap, she's gonna blow me!' he thought.

Then she pulled his pants down, opened the flap in his boxers, & started stroking him. Then, she took his dick in between her boobs & went up & down.

Then she started blowing him, bobbing up & down.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum," he said. Then he came in her mouth.

"That was a lot."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be."

Then she got up, got into position, then started going up & down on his dick.

"Oh, Cody, you're so big."

"I know."

"Lick my tits."

"Ok."

Then he started licking & sucking her tits. She moaned from the pleasure.

Then, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too, Cody. Here."

Then she got off, & stroked him fast. Then he blew his load in her face.

"Oh, man that was good." Cody said.

"Yep."

"Well, I'd better get home, it's pretty late," He said pulling up his pants.

"K, see you later."

"Bye."

Then he went back to his suite.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

The next day, Zack was playing a video game with Cody, "Yeah, beat you again!"

"Yeah, I guess I'm not good at this game."

"Yeah."

(Phone rings)

"Hello. Yes? Ok, I'll be right down. Someone's down in the lobby & they wanna see me, later," Zack said.

"Ok, Esteban. Who's here to see me?"

"Hey, Zack."

"Maya?"

"Yep, it's me."

"What 'cha doing here?"

"Well, I don't leave for Africa for a few weeks, & I'd thinkid stop by & see how you're doing since our break up?"

"Oh, I'm ok, I'm felling better."

"You mean that you're over me?"

"No, I'm just saying I'm in the process of healing."

"Oh, would you mind if we went up to your suite & talked?"

"Not at all, come on."

"Ok."

Then they went up to Zack's suite.

They entered the room, "Hey Zack, oh hey Maya," Cody said.

"Hey Cody," Maya said.

"Hey Cody, shouldn't you be on the job hunt until you get into Yale?"

"Oh, yeah right. It's almost 12:00. I'd better get going, see ya, Maya."

"Where's your mom & dad?"

"Mom's at rehearsal for her show & dad's at the studio recording new songs for his next album, he was talking to me about possibly playing guitar on a song or 2 for the album."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, so what'd you wanna talk about?"

"Well, you know, I never really wanted to break up with you."

"What?"

"Yeah, I was just telling you the things that could go wrong with trying to communicating with each other."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'd miss you too much, your face, your eyes, the sex."

"Yeah, I can knock a few heads."

"I'll say, but I wanted to stay together with you."

"Then why'd you break up with me?"

"It seemed like the right thing to do, besides you mentioned it."

"I only mentioned it because I thought that's what you were getting at."

"Well I wasn't."

"Ok, so what do we do now?"

"Sex?"

"Race you to the bedroom."

"You're on."

(The scene turns to Zack fucking Maya in the ass)

"Oh yeah, Zaaaaaack!" Maya screamed.

"Yeah, fuck!" Zack screamed back. "I'm gonna cum, Maya!"

"Cum in my mouth!"

"Ok!"

Then Zack pulled out, Maya faced him, she jerked him fast, then he came all over her face.

Then they layed on Zack's bed...

"Man, you are good, Zack," Maya said.

"Yep, I'm kinda the Michael Kelso of the real world."

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm good looking, not that smart, I've dated a lot of girls, I'm great at sex, & I've got great hair."

"Yeah, you know, I'm not supposed to be at my suite, until 11:00."

"Great, my mom & my brother aren't supposed to be home till at least 6:00."

"Yeah, & how about we do it a few more times, then we can go out."

"Yeah, let's get to it."

"Yeah!"

Then they did.

The end

Check out the midquel, out now!


End file.
